Sweet distraction
by Lisse08
Summary: It is always troublesome if your love life distracted you from your work or study, but when you vent it out on your lover. How are you going to solve this? Usagi x Misaki. Junjou Romantica.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sweet distraction**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Disclaimer: Don't own JR**

**Summary: It is always troublesome if your love life distracted you from your work or study, but when you vent it out on your lover. How are you going to solve this? Usagi x Misaki. Junjou Romantica. **

**A/N I know that my English is bad (it's not my native) so, before you read, please forgive me for grammar mistakes. **

'The principle of it is to…'

"_Misaki, I love you." He squirmed, feeling the touch he yearned every moment on his cheeks, the low harsh voice echoing itself in his eyes. _

"_Shut up…" Misaki blushed. No matter how much he wanted him to shut up, Usagi never did. In fact, he never did once listen to him. _

"_I love you." His face became hotter and hotter. Being confessed by someone like this was so embarrassing… yet so…_

Misaki blinked, realizing that his mind had wandered off once again. Slamming the book of economic down on the table in furious, he sulked.

This is the fortieth times! The fortieth times being distracted by that stupid-Usagi! He must pull himself together. If he failed this oncoming final exam, he will be held back for a year, which is a big NO for a commoner like him. Sure, the school fee isn't that expensive, considering that it is a public school, but still, his school fee was entirely supported by his big brother, who was married and had a son to take care of. He has his own family expenses. He can't afford to waste his money because he was thinking about the sexes he had with Usagi for five times in a row last night.

The heat rushed up his face. Shaking his head, hoping that he could shake off the images as well, he ran a hand through his hair.

'_Touch me… Like you always do… Hurry…' He squirmed. _

'_Well done.' He heard a gentle laugh that melts his heart, followed by the ruffling on his hair that he loved. _

'_Be careful on your way.' _

He stopped.

NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN!! NOT AGAIN!!!

Misaki banged his fist onto the table. 'Study, study, study.' He repeated them as mantra in his head, desperately trying to ward off that _Usagi_.

"The debit is… excluding…"

'_You're mine, for the rest of your life.' _

"3245 plus 34 plus 8999…" He raised his voice, higher and higher, wanting to shut down the echoing in his brain.

'_I'm not a belonging.' _

'_I'm not treating you as a belonging but no matter what, you're mine.'_

"… Minus… 3544 and…"

'_Who decided that?'_

'_I did.' He grabbed his hand, like he always did and cornered him into the wall. _

Slam!

ENOUGH! I'm never going to be able to study if this continues! He buried his head into his arms. Father, Mother and Brother, I'm really sorry. I think I'm going to disappoint you. Am I really going to fail this…? I have to do something about it. But… how?

Knock. Misaki didn't have time to say 'yes' when the door swung opened on its own accord.

"Misaki?" He tensed. The voice that remained in his brain is now truly in this room. "Are you alright? I heard some commotions from downstairs."

"Th… There's a cockroach." Misaki mumbled, still not facing him. He had the sudden wish that Usagi will embrace him again, smoothed his body, and make se-…. He shut his eyes, horrified. How could he have such a perverted thought?

_Please go away. _

"Is there?" The footsteps sounded closer. His heartbeat increased tenfold.

"Y-Yeah. But I chased it away." He could see that the pen that he was holding trembling slightly.

"I see… How're your studies?"

Misaki gasped as the arms locked around his neck out of the blue, squeezing him tight.

"Usagi… Not now… I'm studying…" He flinched again, feeling the breath on his nape and a bite on his ear sent the spark of pleasure down to his trunk. Usami turned his head over, so that he was looking straight into the mesmerizing onyx. He was becoming dazed as he saw the face growing bigger and bigger into his eyes.

"Stop… Mmnn." His voice was muffled by the kisses.

_Stop… Stop… STOP! _

"I said, STOP IT! Don't you understand me? I'm trying to focus here, JERK!" Pushing the guy off hard, he shouted and panted. Usagi had a look of surprise written all over his face. Then he saw it. Amongst the surprise, he saw the hurt in his eyes. The moment he traced it, he knew he had done something wrong.

"I… I'm sorry…" He looked averted his gaze down onto the ground. He couldn't bear to look into those eyes.

Silence ensured. He heard his heart beat, clear and loud in his ears. Footsteps followed. Without needing to be told, he knew that Usagi had picked up his stance and walked out of the room. The silence that lingered had Misaki deeply regretted.

May be he was too harsh.

Xxxx

Tick, tick, tick.

"_I said, STOP IT! Don't you understand me? I'm trying to focus here, JERK!"_

The time was clicking off. Since the time Usagi left his room, he still had not gotten anything into his mind yet. All he could think of was the last words Usagi had said to him hours before.

"_I… I'm sorry…" _

But it was his fault to start with. It's always him who toyed around with his body and heart, without considering time, place and his feelings. He admitted that he loved how Usagi touched him, whispering the soft sweet words into his ears, but can't he see that he was not in the mood to do this?

"_Go ahead with your study."_

He looked at the clock. It had been really quiet since then.

Is he still around…?

He tapped on the paper, the guilt seeping in. There is no way that he could concentrate with this, but if he did apologize, then Usagi will continue to do those things to him and things will just go back to usual. But he couldn't study at all like this as well. If compared with this distracted and unsettled feeling, he would rather choose to think about those pleasure moments.

Usagi-san…

'I'll just go and apologize…'

Bearing that in his mind, Misaki stood up from his place and walked out of the room.

Xxxx

He couldn't stop the creaking sound even if he tried to tap as gently as he could. The back of Usagi was facing him. The smoking scent filled the room as he walked nearer. He gulped. Usagi never listened to him despite his warning that smoking shortened his life. But for now, that wasn't what concerned him.

He looked down at his footsteps. With all this creaking sound, for sure, Usagi must have heard him coming down. The reason why he wasn't looking back at him as he usually would be because…

He was probably still mad at him.

"Ano… Usagi-san?" Misaki asked tentatively. "I'm really sorry…"

"It was my fault. You didn't do anything wrong." That was a bit shock. Misaki didn't know what to respond. This was the first time he, the almighty me, ever apologized to him. It made him a bit… happy. Well, just a little tiny bit. It didn't last long, though.

"Anyway, I'm leaving Tokyo for awhile." Usagi continued, still not turning to look at him. Another wave of shock erupted in Misaki's stomach, stronger.

"Eh?"

"I'm leaving Tokyo for awhile." Usagi repeated.

"Wh…" This shouldn't be happening… Usagi-san never… "Wh—Where to? For how long?"

"Hokkaido. Three weeks." The mechanical voice said.

"Three weeks? Didn't we just go there few months ago?"

Usagi-san never left me alone in this house for that long.

"I have an interview to attend there."

Stunned, he could only watch as Usagi got out from the room. Once again.

Did Usagi really isn't angry at him? Why doesn't he make any move to touch me again? Why…?

Misaki slumped into the couch. He stared at Suzuki-san who was sneering back at him, as if challenging him. Still, he couldn't stop the downhill and mixed feelings that he was facing.

If Usagi was going to leave him alone, it would be fine for him. He didn't want to care about it, not when he still has his studies to worry about.

But why?

His sight went blur. He didn't realize that he was already crying until the tears rolled down his face, unceasingly.

Why does his heart feel so lonely…?

Xxxx

**A/N Next chapter**

**Will they solve their problems before Usagi leave? **

**Unexpected problem came when Misaki is left alone in the house. What will it be? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N After receiving a flaming review in my previous JR fic, I have to repeat this. I'm not a native speaker of English. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. And if you do not like my style of writing, don't bother to read. **

**I appreciated constructive criticism. Thank you.**

Misaki stared at the foreign page in front of him. Thirty minutes ago, he was here, on this same page. And now, he was still here. Nothing could be absorbed into his mind.

Absolutely nothing.

"_You're leaving?" Horror-struck, Misaki froze at his place. That was the only word that he could say at the moment. He couldn't believe Usagi-san meant his words for real, and what shocked him even more is that, he will be leaving at that evening itself. _

"_Tonight's flight." Usagi said as he carried the luggage down the stairs, passed the motionless boy and towards the door. He heard a 'beep' from outside. Having heard that horn for thousands of time, naturally, Misaki knew that it is Aikawa-san, waiting for him downstairs. _

'_Make him stay… Make him stay, c'mon, Misaki. Say it!!' _

"_USAGI-san!" _

_Usagi turned around. _

'_Just say it already!' _

"_Have a nice trip…" _

_He wished someone would kick his ass! Why was he so wimpy? _

_Usagi dropped the luggage onto the floor. Misaki let his eyes stayed down. If tears were really welling up, he didn't want Usagi to see them. He shut his eyes when a cold but at the same time sending warmth to his heart hand ruffled through his hair. _

"_I'll be back before you knew it." Usagi whispered softly in his ears. He raised his eyes and rounded them into bigger sizes when Usagi captured his trembling lips smoothly. _

"_I… It's not like I'm going to miss you or what…" which was a big fat lie. _

_Usagi made no comment on that and distanced their spaces. _

"_Make sure you eat and sleep well." Usagi continued while busy putting on his coat and shoes. "Don't overwork, Misaki," he finally looked up into the swirling orbs. "Take good care of yourself. I don't want to see you end up in the hospital when I come back."_

_Normally, Misaki would gladly retort back with a 'Who'd?', but now, all he could think of is… _

'_Make him stay.'_

"_And… if you're bored or lonely, just look into the safety deposits." _

"_Then," the novelist clung onto his luggage and threw one last longing look at the lost kitten. "I'll see you again." _

'_Make him stay…' _

_The door closed on Misaki, leaving the hollow emptiness around him. _

Defeated, he dropped his head onto the desk, burying it into his arms. Why couldn't he say it? Those were simple English, yet it took him such a great effort to say them.

What did Usagi-san think of him now? Would he hate him for all those nasty words he said? He should know that he didn't mean it, did he?

He picked up the pen.

He has always been like this, not wanting to convey his feelings to Usagi-san.

He softened his eyes, looking absentmindedly at the paper while his hands moving animatedly.

But Usagi-san has always told him, everything that he did manage to send this little message of 'I love you' to Usagi without really needing him to tell him in words. That is enough, isn't it?

Misaki lifted his hand up from the paper and widened his eyes in pure shock. Frantically, he reached for the eraser besides and rubbed hard at the image he had drawn.

He panted and caught his breathe in pure frustration.

Lucky he wasn't using the ink. Or else, he might need to be constantly reminded of this idiotic spacing-out moment next time when he studied this particular page. Damn Usagi. He did it again. A distraction! How could he practice his drawing skills of Usagi-san when he was supposed to be studying??

He stared bitterly at the gentle eyes that remained there before rubbing it off.

Xxxx

Tick

Tick

Tick…

The ominous clock ticked away. He was on the verge of dozing off. It was expected, since he was tired out last night (he blushed again). Perhaps he should go to sleep now and study a little before going to school tomorrow. Nodding rather to himself, Misaki closed the book quietly and climbed into the comfy bed. He snuggled into bed-cover and curled himself up.

Listening to the crickets humming outside, he couldn't help but felt a swirling of loneliness in his heart. There wasn't a night without Usagi-san by his side ever since they were together. This…

Crap!

He rubbed off the tears madly.

"_And… if you're bored or lonely, just look into the safety deposits." _

Stunned in his act, Misaki stopped. He threw off the cover and climbed off the bed. Since Usagi-san offered it, it wouldn't hurt to check. 'It's not like I'm really lonely. I'm just bored!' He reassured himself as he opened the door leading into the novelist chamber.

Like usual, the miniature train travelled in its own assigned rail around the room. Misaki looked at it with annoy in his eyes. When will this ever stopped? He stepped in the room, avoiding all the little cute teddy bear on the ground. Finally grown tired of it after a few steps, he picked them up and stuffed them properly onto the rack. Honestly, how long does Usagi-san planned to make him a maid?

'_Forever.'_

His ears burnt. Unlike other times, where he always heard Usagi-san imaginary's answer, it was Misaki's own inner voice that he heard.

Furiously, he packed in the last piece of the teddy bear and headed over to the desk. Bending down, Misaki saw the mentioned box and instantly, the annoyance was back.

What the heck?!

"How am I supposed to open the box if you didn't give me the code?!"

He reached over, tracing the cold circular wheel with his fingers. The fact that he couldn't open the box urged him to want to open it even more. What did Usagi-san put as the code?

Without thinking, he felt himself turning the lock. Before he knew it, he found himself trying his luck with Usagi's birthday as the password. But all the lock did was stayed as it was, staring back at him with its same old self, as if sneering at his stupidity.

"Okay, wrong code…" The teenager murmured. A frown fell across his face. "Let's try another one then."

After a few minutes, he slumped down into the bedding, admitting defeat. He had tried every combination of possible numbers he could think of that was related to Usagi-san. His birthday, His ID number, his cell phone number, his favorite numbers, but none worked.

Closing his eyes, he was about to drool off to dreamland when he jerked from the spot.

Gulping, he turned the code again once more, to another set of number that was familiar to none other than himself, his brother and perhaps, (with crossed fingers) Usagi-san. Misaki's heart thumped loudly, so loud and hard that he thought it might burst, when the lock finally released with a 'click'.

His birthday…

The code was his birthday.

That shocked him a little.

Still feeling light-headed about it, he bent down to the level of the safety box and peered inside for the content, somehow expecting the stack of his BL novels inside. But it didn't seem so.

It was of a solid rod-shaped thing. Misaki stretched out his hand, reaching for it. He pulled it out, with the aid of the light, he had a closer look of it. As seconds ticked by, he felt his blood rising, as if boiling.

"_And… if you're bored or lonely, just look into the safety deposits." _

A volcano that is ready to erupt. His hands were shaking.

"This damn pervert…"

Closing his eyes, he shrieked.

"WHY A DILDO!?"

**TBC **


End file.
